Punch The Clock
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: TRADUCTION de Punch The Clock écrit par wackyjacqs. Parfois, être "L'Homme" a des avantages. Saison 8, après Mésalliance. Écrit en honneur du National Punch The Clock Day .


Note de l'auteur : Alors, ceci est la traduction d'un OS de wackyjacqs, National Punch The Clock Day. J'ai laissé le même titre parce que je ne pense pas qu'on puisse vraiment le traduire, ça n'existe pas en France. J'ai même galéré pour trouver une définition claire, y en a pas en fait xD Mais en gros, d'après ce que j'ai compris, le but de ce jour c'est de pointer bien à l'heure, pas d'heure sup ni rien. Bref, vous pouvez trouver la version originale là : s/8951027/1/Punch-The-Clock.

Donc évidemment, je ne possède rien de cette histoire, si ce n'est la traduction (que j'apprécierai que vous ne republiez pas à votre compte sans mon accord ET celui de wackyjacqs évidemment).**  
**

Ah, et j'ai laissé les dialogue sous forme américaine (avec les guillemets) parce que c'est gavant de mettre les tirets manuellement sur ffnet (qui n'acceptent visiblement pas les puces).**  
**

**Bref, bonne lecture :)  
**

* * *

**National Punch The Clock Day.**

* * *

« Bonne soirée Général »

« A vous aussi Airman » répondit Jack en tendant la feuille de pointage au jeune officier avant d'attendre l'ascenseur.

Habillé d'un pantalon simple et d'un pull à col rond et à manches longues, Jack accrocha son doigt dans l'étiquette de sa veste en cuire et la lança sur son épaule. Vu de l'extérieur, Jack semblait toujours aussi professionnel et demeurait neutre. Cependant, à l'intérieur, il sautait de joie au fait qu'il pouvait enfin quitter la base à l'heure prévue pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris la relève de Hammond, quatre semaines plus tôt.

Jack soupira. Il s'avéra que, en dépit de ce que son ancienne équipe avait pu lui dire, être la figure d'autorité entraînait bien plus de contres que de pour. C'est pourquoi il était bien déterminé à sortir de Cheyenne Mountain à une heure normale, rentrer à la maison, prendre quelques bières et regarder les Simpsons avant qu'il ne devienne complètement fou.

« Général O'Neill ! »

Jack soupira bruyamment. Il avait été si près du but.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait juste ignorer l'appel de son nom, il pourrait alors partir. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait même visualiser la bière froide et son étiquette, il pouvait sentir le goût du liquide alors qu'il prendrait une première gorgée si tentante et qu'elle atteindrait le fond de sa gorge. L'après-goût amer et la brève satisfaction...

« Général O'Neill ? »

Les yeux de Jack s'ouvrirent d'un coup, sombres et menaçants. Tournant abruptement des talons, il prit un air menaçant en faisant face au sergent Allen. _Ne pas lui faciliter la tâche_, Jack fit un sourire insolent interne quand l'officier recula d'un bond et pâlit instantanément.

Allen était devenu sergent trois mois plus tôt mais n'avait été transféré au SGC qu'une semaine après que Jack eu reprit les rênes. Donc même si l'homme avait prouvé qu'il valait une affectation dans la base la plus secrète du monde, il était encore trop nouveau pour savoir qu'il aurait mieux fait de laisser Jack tranquille alors qu'il était allait pointer.

Fixant son subordonné, Jack pouvait voir sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre rapidement alors qu'une fine ligne de sueur se formait sur son front. Soupira encore plus bruyamment, Jack décida de tendre une perche à Allen, mais pas avant d'avoir hausser ses sourcils avec exaspération.

« Sergent ? »

« Général, Monsieur. Euh... Walt.. euh, Sergent... »

« Sergent Maître en Chef » coupa Jack d'un ton bourru.

« Ah oui, Monsieur. Sergent Maître en Chef Harriman vous cherche. Monsieur. »

« Ah oui ? »

Allen acquiesça rapidement alors qu'il observait la mâchoire du Général O'Neill se contracter. « Oui, Monsieur. »

« Et qu'est-ce veux notre cher Walter ? »

Allen hésitât, pas tout à fait sûr de la façon dont il devait appeler l'officier en question. « Euh... il a mentionné quelque chose à propos d'un formulaire qui nécessite votre signature, mon Général. »

Jack roula des yeux. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Ces dernières semaines, il avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que signer de la paperasse pour des rouleaux de papiers toilettes et des stylos billes.

« J'ai clairement dis à Walter que je rentrais chez moi pour la soirée, Sergent ».

Il acquiesça à nouveau, plus lentement cette fois. « Oui, Monsieur, il... Il a mentionné ça. Mais il a dit aussi que c'était avant qu'il réalise qu'il avait besoin de votre signature. Quelque chose en rapport avec un diagnostic de la Porte. »

Il recula un peu en constatant que le Général ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier, il repensa donc aux derniers mots que Walter lui avait dit. « Euh... C'est le Colonel Carter qui a demandé le diagnostic, Monsieur. »

Il regarda fixement son commandant digérer la dernière information et fut intrigué par le très bref changement d'expression du Général O'Neill. Il se demanda alors si, contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé, les rumeurs qui couraient dans la base n'étaient vraiment que des rumeurs.

« Ah oui ? » marmonna Jack, attirant l'attention de Allen. « Rappelez-moi de la remercier demain. » maugréera-t-il à personne en particulier.

Il soupira encore une fois avant d'ouvrir ses bras en grands en lançant au sergent un regard inquisiteur.

« Et donc... où c'est ? »

Allen fronça les sourcils. « Monsieur ? »

« Le formulaire, Sergent. Le formulaire si important qu'il interfère avec ma très importante.. vie sociale. » termina Jack en faisant un geste exagéré avec sa main.

« Oh... Euh, il l'a toujours. Monsieur. »

La tête de Jack retomba vers sa poitrine alors qu'il compta lentement et silencieusement jusqu'à 10.

« Euh... Monsieur ? » Allen se recula prudemment lorsque le Général bougea après une minute.

« Où est Walter maintenant ? » demanda-t-il avec un soupir.

« La salle de contrôle, Monsieur. »

Jack acquiesça, la tête ailleurs, avant de congédier le Sergent et de le suivre le long du couloir.

Vingt minutes plus tard Jack était sur le chemin des ascenseurs pour rentrer chez lui, quoique qu'il était d'une humeur plus écœurante qu'il ne l'était avant qu'il ne rencontre le Sergent Allen. Il venait à nouveau de saluer paresseusement l'Airman de service et s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'ascenseur lorsqu'une voix féminine raisonna dans le couloir.

« Mon Général ! »

Jack plaqua son index sur le bouton pour arrêter la fermeture des portes et serra les dent. En toute autre circonstance, il n'adorerait rien de plus que de passer plus de temps avec Carter, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, mais puisque c'était sa faute qu'il avait été gardé plus tard que prévu à la base, il allait faire de ceci l'exception à la règle.

Décidant d'être encore plus irritable que d'habitude, il resta dans l'ascenseur. Si elle le cherchait, elle n'avait qu'à venir à lui. Il était « L'Homme » après tout.

Il attendit qu'elle s'approche. Et attendit. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'aucune astrophysicienne blonde n'apparaissait. Il allait faire un pas pour sortir lorsque sa voix raisonna à nouveau du coin du couloir.

« Désolée, Monsieur. J'arrive. Je pointe. »

Il soupira, hochant la tête bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Après un instant, il s'adossa contre le mur de l'ascenseur et attendit que Carter apparaisse. Quand Jack entendit le sons de ses pas cogner le sol en métal près de lui, il leva la tête et ses yeux s'élargirent.

Carter avait effectivement pointé pour la soirée puisqu'elle ne portait plus son uniforme. Non, et elle avait était probablement venue en moto ce matin parce qu'elle était toute vêtue de cuir. _Et qu'est-ce que le cuir lui va bien_, pensa Jack en la déshabillant du regard de haut en bas.

« Monsieur ? »

Les yeux de Jack volèrent vers les yeux de Sam à sa question et il réalisa soudain qu'il avait été prit en flagrant délit de matage et peut-être aussi de radotage. Il ferma sa bouche alors qu'elle continuait de le fixer, un peu confuse.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Monsieur ? »

Il voulait vraiment répondre « Tout allait _plus_ que bien » mais il choisi quelque chose de plus sûr.

« Euh... Ouais. Tout roule Carter. » répondit-il en lui lançant un grand et faux sourire, se relaxant un tout petit peu quand elle lui sourie en retour.

« Bien. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent et ils commencèrent à monter vers la surface.

Contrairement à Jack, Sam ne semblait pas payer attention à l'atmosphère soudain chargée du petit espace et elle jouait avec la fermeture de sa veste. Elle tournait le dos au Général mais elle savait que ses yeux reposaient que elle.

Jack se disputait silencieusement avec lui-même pour garder le regard fixé sur les portes de l'ascenseur mais il finissait toujours par se poser à nouveau où Carter se tenait. De la subtile senteur lavande et vanille qui l'avait suivie dans l'ascenseur jusqu'à la façon dont elle se tenait fièrement dans l'habitacle. De la façon elle ébouriffait ses cheveux blonds, tripotait le haut de son col, jusqu'à la façon dont le cuir modelait chaque parfaite parcelle de son corps, y compris ses parfaites petites fesses.

« ...excitant, Monsieur ? »

Jack se raidi involontairement. Il avait été tellement occupé à admirer Carter qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était en train de parler.

« Euh... pardon Carter. Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

Elle s'arrêta, ajusta sa veste et croisa le regard de con supérieur.

« Je vous demandais si vous aviez prévu quelque chose d'excitant pour ce soir, Monsieur. »

D'eux-mêmes, les yeux de Jack s'attardèrent un peu plus sur le corps de Sam avant qu'il ne se force à retrouver son visage légèrement rougie. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avec gêne.

« Euh... Pizza. Bière. Les Simpson. » il énuméra avec le haussement d'épaules le plus désinvolte possible.

Sam acquiesça doucement.

« Et vous ? »

« Oh, je... en fait j'allais faire la même chose Monsieur. Enfin, sans les Simpson », ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire lorsque Jack haussa un sourcil surpris.

L'ascenseur arriva à la surface et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Jack invita Sam à passer première. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et il se dirigèrent vers le parking. Sam se retourna pour dire bonsoir au Général avec une hésitation. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et observa le Général qui se balançait d'un pied sur le l'autre avec embarras.

« Vous savez, je me disais... » Commença-t-il en passant une main sur sa nuque. « Pourquoi vous ne me rejoindriez pas... pour une pizza... et une bière ? »

Les yeux de Sam s'élargirent à cette proposition et il croisa son regard, elle haleta légèrement face à l'intensité de ses yeux chocolats.

« Ça fait un moment que... qu'on a pas traîné. » Continua Jack alors qu'elle restait silencieuse. « Vous savez, depuis que je suis devenu « L'Homme » et tout ça. » Fini-t-il avec un sourire maladroit.

« Monsieur, je... Merci, Monsieur, mais... » grimaça Sam alors qu'elle butait sur sa réponse. Elle secoua légèrement sa tête, elle allait dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir quand elle surpris l'expression presque suppliante de son Général juste avant qu'elle ne s'efface.

Elle plissa légèrement les yeux. « Est-ce que vous allez me forcer à regarder les Simpson ? »

Jack soupira dramatiquement. « Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez. »

En relevant un sourcil avec élégance pour montrer son doute, Sam grimaça et Jack roula des yeux avant de lancer « Très bien, ni de Homer, ni de Marge, c'est promis. » Il sourie en voyant son regard sceptique.

Finalement, elle lui fit son sourire à mégawatt et Jack aurait pu jurer que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

« Dans ce cas ça marche, Monsieur. Disons que je vous retrouve chez vous dans... »

« Trente minutes ? »

Sam acquiesça. Elle mit son casque, elle fit un signe d'au revoir au Général puis se dirigea vers sa moto. Jack resta immobile et la regarda partir sans même chercher à cacher son sourire alors qu'il admirait ses parfaites petites fesses moulées de cuir une dernière fois.

Il alla jusqu'à son 4x4 avec un large sourire et sauta dedans.

Oui, parfois ça valait le coup de pointer tard finalement.

* * *

**Une petite review ? Je ferai passer les messages à l'auteur :)**


End file.
